


With My Hand in the Hive and the Sun in My Eyes

by Longanimals



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Femdom, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Princess Daisy finds a new fuckbuddy less than half her age to fill in the time in between sporting events and eventually gets so addicted to his shota cock that she casts a spell on him to prevent him from maturing and keep him as her fucktoy for the rest of his life. Commissioned by Ignacio.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 46





	With My Hand in the Hive and the Sun in My Eyes

Princess Daisy is getting rather tired of always being an afterthought to her fellow ruler, Princess Peach. She’s almost never invited to any events that aren’t related to sports, racing or partying, but she knows that they’re happening thanks to everyone posting about it online. It doesn’t help that Sarasaland isn’t nearly as lively as the Mushroom Kingdom, so Daisy’s days tend to drag on when there isn’t anything major going on.

One day, she’s sitting at the throne in her castle and passing the time by recounting all the ceiling tiles in the throne room with her head resting on a crooked arm. Her concentration is broken by a Shy Guy walking into the chamber and getting her attention. “Excuse me, Princess Daisy. There’s a boy here claiming to have a package for you.”

She instantly straightens her body out, her eyes brightening and ears perking up. “There is? Send him in, then!”

“As you wish, milady.”

He walks back out the door. Daisy has no idea what the package is or who it’s from, but she frankly doesn’t care. Anything that can break the ironic monotony of her daily life is a welcome change, no matter what it is. After a few moments, the Shy Guy comes back with a boy walking next to him. He looks to be about half a foot taller than the Shy Guy with sandy brown hair and shimmering green eyes. Daisy can’t say for sure, but she estimates that he can’t be older than nine years old. She stands up and steps down from the platform her throne is on. They stop in front of her and the boy holds the package out in front of him, bowing.

“For you, Princess Daisy. It’s a package of sweets from the people in my village to thank you for being such a great Princess!”

“Aw, thank you! I’m very grateful.” She takes the box and peers inside at the collection of mismatched candies, chocolates and other confectioneries. She smiles and closes the box, holding it under her armpit.

“Um...Princess Daisy? I just wanna say that I’m a really big fan of yours and think you’re really amazing and inspi...inspira...cool!”

She gasps and holds her free hand to her heart. “That is so kind of you, little boy! You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated!”

He giggles. Daisy never took the time to consider that even if Sarasaland isn’t as vibrant as the Mushroom Kingdom, that doesn’t mean that the people in it aren’t just as loyal. In fact, she feels a strange sense of arousal when the boy’s words hit her ears. A perverted idea sneaks its way into her head, one that would definitely get her publicly shamed if anyone ever found out.

She squats down, putting her at eye level with the boy. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Donovan, Princess.”

“Well, Donovan, I have something that I need a little help with. Would you mind coming to my room and helping me?”

“I can do it in the place of this child, Princess-” the Shy Guy pipes up.

“Quiet, you!” She hisses. “This is something that only he can do!”

The Shy Guy says nothing in response, his expression invisible thanks to his mask. Daisy turns back towards Donovan. “Well? Would you like to help your favorite Princess?” she says, her voice switching back to an endearing tone.

“Yeah, it sounds like fun!”

“Great! Let’s go!”

She stands up and starts walking towards her personal quarters, waving a hand towards the boy and telling him to follow. As they walk side by side, she shoots a warning glance back at the Shy Guy, wordlessly telling him that if he ever says anything about this to anyone, he’s dead. After a few minutes’ worth of walking, they enter Princess Daisy’s personal quarters. She places the box of sweets on top of her dresser, then turns around and faces him, his bright emerald eyes gazing up at her quizzically.

“So what do you need my help with, Princess?”

“I’ll be honest, Donovan, being a princess is rather boring. What I need is a good fuc-a good _friend_ to help pass the time with me. Do you want to be my friend, Donovan?”

“Yeah! I totally wanna be friends with you, Princess!”

“Great! That makes me so happy! Now, have your parents told you what sex is yet?”

“Sex? Uh...I heard about it from some of my friends at school. They showed me a bunch of videos of grown-up ladies naked and doing dirty things.”

“Oh my, so young and you’ve already seen a naked woman!” She beams. “Well, have you ever wanted to do some of those dirty things?”

“Um...Yeah...With some of my teachers...Sometimes they’ll bend over and I can see up their skirt and it makes my pee pee feel all funny…”

Daisy bites her lip and briefly closes her eyes, panties moistening. “Mf...What if I told you that girls like doing those dirty things, too?”

“Really? Even you?”

“Yep. That’s actually what I need help with. Donovan, would you like to see your Princess naked?”

His mouth opens and eyes widen in shock. “Really?! Yeah!”

“What a naughty boy. I’m really starting to like you,” she purrs sultrily.

Daisy reaches behind her and undoes the corsets on the back of her dress. It falls to the floor, revealing her toned tummy, plush thighs and matching orange bra and panties set. She turns around and puts a finger on the bottom of each of her pert asscheeks and jiggles it, watching as Donovan is hypnotized by the steady shaking of her ass. Once she’s had enough of teasing him, she turns back around and takes off her lace bra, tossing it across the room and exposing her perky C-cup breasts. She bends over and winks, tweaking her nipples in between each thumb and forefinger.

“Do you like them? You should consider yourself lucky. There’s a lot of people who would kill to see my boobs as close as you are.”

“Wow...Can I touch them?”

“Absolutely!”

She removes her hands and places them on her knees. Donovan reaches forward and starts gently feeling up her breasts, softly gripping her pliant titflesh and pressing his fingers into her nipples, watching them retreat into her skin before coming back out, still fully erect. Daisy moans softly as he explores her body with all the curiosity and enthusiasm expected of a child. After a few minutes of letting him have his fun, she stands back up.

“That’s enough of that for now. There’s a whole lot more of me left to go around.”

To prove her point, she hooks her fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and pulls them down to the floor, revealing her royal pussy and trimmed brown bush. She lays down on the bed and opens her legs, spreading her pussy lips apart with her fingers and showing Donovan the deepest parts of a woman.

“You see this? This is called a pussy. It’s where you’re going to be putting your little dick into. Now, I’ve shown you mine. I think it’s high time that you show me yours.”

He blinks, confused. After a moment, he calls out “Ohh, I get it!” and starts taking off his clothes. She lifts her head, idly rubbing her clit in anticipation as his erect, underaged cock is revealed as well as the rest of his slim frame. He looks to be about five inches fully hard, pretty impressive for a kid that hasn’t gone through puberty yet, complete with a small ballsack fitting for his age. Daisy almost has a mini-orgasm as she imagines all of the underripe cum stewing inside of his balls, just begging to be forced out and into her mouth.

“Wow, you’re a good size, Donovan! Now, come up onto the bed and I’ll show you how to do dirty stuff.”

Smiling widely, he clambers up onto her four poster bed and sits down next to her. She sits up and faces him, legs spread. “First, I’m going to make you feel good with my hand.” He nods and places his hands behind him, keeping himself upright. Daisy reaches forward and wraps her fingers around his cock, her heart pounding. She’s officially crossed the point of no return and touched a child’s penis. If anyone were to find out about this, she’d be exiled and doomed to spend the rest of her life in shame. Just thinking about it sends a shiver up her spine. Donovan moans in a high-pitched childish voice as her soft, moisturized fingers make contact with his skin. His stiff cock is hot to the touch, stoking the fires of Daisy’s taboo lust.

She can’t hold herself back anymore. Anchoring herself with her hand on his cock, she stretches out and lays on her belly, hovering her head over his dick. She licks her lips and pops the raw head of his virgin cock into her mouth. “Princess! That’s dirty! You can’t-!” he starts, but is interrupted by a fit of morning. She looks up at him with her bright sapphires, telling him that this is normal. Without breaking eye contact, she takes the entirety of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and coating it in her warm saliva, giving him his first taste of sexual pleasure. She starts steadily bobbing her head back and forth along his length, giving him a proper blowjob. He continues to moan weakly, lightly gripping the top of her head just so he can maintain his balance.

“Princess Daisy! I feel weird, but really good! Like I’m about to pee!”

She looks up at him and nods. She takes the remainder of his shaft inside her mouth, kissing the base of his cock, and wraps her arms around his waist, locking him in place. His moans turn into lurid screams as he tightly grips her brown locks with his little fingers. He explodes inside of her mouth, depositing the first load of his life down her throat. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as his underage cum floods into her mouth, imprinting his sour and salty taste onto her tongue. It’s a rather paltry amount, but she can forgive it considering how young he is. As far as she’s concerned, she’s only just broken the seal on his prepubescent lust.

Daisy pulls her head back and swallows before opening her mouth and showing that all of his cum is now in her stomach. He collapses backwards, dick still pointing straight up and swirly eyes spinning.

“What...just happened?” he asks, panting heavily.

“That was called cumming! Both men and women do it and when they do, it makes them feel really good!”

He lazily lifts his head. “Really? What if I wanna make you cum?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I was planning on doing just that as soon as you’ve recovered.”

He sits up, still reeling but ready to go for another round. “I feel okay now.”

She smiles deviously. “My, you’ve got quite an impressive stamina! Now, just lay still and I’ll do something that will make us both feel good, okay?”

Daisy positions herself on top of his body, her pussy hovering over the tip of his cock. She grinds her hips back and forth, dragging his sensitive tip across the length of her slit and combining their precum. Her hands placed on either side of him for balance, Daisy sits herself down on his underage cock, sheathing all of it inside of her at once with a wet _*clap!*_. She throws her head back and squeals in delight, smiling widely. It’s been a long time since she’s had sex with anything other than her dildos, and she cums the second she puts it in, gushing her feminine fluids all over his unripe balls and warming the semen inside of them. He places his hands on her hips, his head spinning from the overwhelming sexual pleasure of having his virginity being stolen from him so suddenly.

Once she recovers from her orgasm, she starts riding him, lifting her hips and sending them crashing back down onto his slim thighs at a moderate pace. Her perky breasts and daisy earrings soar with every motion as her deep blue eyes roll into the back of her head from the taboo delight of having sex with a boy less than half her age. While his cock feels amazing inside of her pent up pussy, it’s less the direct feeling of his touch than it is the exhilarating thrill every time she thinks about how dangerous this is for her as well as the prohibited nature of everything she’s doing.

“Princess Daisy...I feel like I’m gonna pe-I mean, cum again…” he groans.

She bites her lip when she hears his whimpering announcement, feeling particularly lewd when his high-pitched voice says “cum”. “It’s okay, Donovan. Cum inside of Princess Daisy’s pussy.”

“But...Won’t something bad happen?” he asks, obviously struggling to restrain himself.

“No,” she lies. “Nothing bad happened when you came inside my mouth. It felt good, didn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Then nothing’s stopping you!”

He’s still hesitating a little, but her pussy simply feels so good that he can’t hold himself back anymore. The brown haired boy squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly before exploding inside of Daisy, filling her royal pussy with his cum as he tightly grips the soft meat of her hips in an effort to keep himself from passing out. She bites her lip and smiles, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he feels his underripe semen flooding into her womb. The rational part of her brain tells her that he hasn’t hit puberty yet so the chances of her actually getting pregnant with his child are almost zero, but the primal, lust-controlled part is doing everything in its power to get inseminated with Donovan’s cum.

During his orgasm, Daisy has three of her own, making the blankets below them sopping wet with translucent fluids. Her blowjob earlier broke the seal on his lust, given how disproportionately large his load was, but it’s finally over. She collapses forward on top of him, breathing heavily and drooling, her mind thoroughly melted by Donovan’s shota cock.

“More…” she moans brainlessly under her breath.

The young boy’s dick gradually shrinks and falls out of her pussy, followed by a deluge of backed up, underage cum gushing out of it and adding to the growing pool of orgasmic fluids in between their legs. Daisy moans weakly when she feels his cum exit her pussy, partly in pleasure but mostly in disappointment. Meanwhile, Donovan has completely passed out, the sexual overindulgence forced upon him by this perverted princess too much for his juvenile body. A part of her still wants to keep fucking him, but she resists for now. She isn’t done with him just yet, and she’s going to fuck him again and again whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Weeks have passed. Daisy’s life has grown considerably more interesting now that she’s found a way to pass the time with her new underage fuckbuddy. She’s effectively “adopted” him for her own, sleeping with him, bathing with him, playing with him and, of course, fucking him in every possible position and hole until his energy is so tapped that he’s physically unable to get an erection.

Recently, she found a book that claims to have a spell in it that can prevent someone from aging, effectively locking them in the age that they currently are for the rest of their life. Of course, her mind immediately went to using it on Donovan, so she gathered up the necessary components and is now standing over his sleeping body. She places the herbs in a circle like the book direct her and utters the phrase _”Aetate cincinno!”_. A bright circle of crimson light fills the circle and the herbs disintegrate into thin air. No visible effects have occurred other than that, however, so Daisy has no choice but to believe that the spell worked and that Donovan will stay nine years old for the rest of his days. She doesn’t think for a moment about how ethically dubious this is, her mind too distracted by thoughts of riding his underaged cock for the rest of their days, her getting older while he stays frozen in time.

One day, she’s sitting at her throne like she should always be doing, when a Shy Guy walks up to her and kneels.

“Milady, there’s a message from the Mushroom Kingdom for you,” he says, handing her a letter. She takes it and opens it up. 

_”Dear Daisy,_

_How’s my sis doing? I know we haven’t talked much recently and I’m very sorry about that, so I’m going to make it up to you by inviting you to the Mushroom Kingdom grand ball! Everyone will be there, and we would love it if you got the chance to go! It’s in two weeks, so don’t miss it!_

_Yours truly, Peach”_

Daisy lowers the letter, grinning smugly. “Tell them that I’ll definitely be there,” she says, hiding the malice in her voice.

“As you wish.”

The Shy Guy walks back through the corridor he came out of. _Mario and Luigi are definitely gonna be there. Surely Peach wouldn’t mind if I brought a plus one of my own?_ she thinks deviously to herself.

* * *

It’s the day of the ball, and Daisy is currently being escorted by a Toad across the moat to Peach’s castle. However, unbeknownst to him, Donovan is hiding underneath her dress, holding on tightly to her belly and his hips hard at work slamming into her asshole. He has such a small frame that his head only comes up to about the bottom of her bust when he’s holding on to her like this and his body barely even makes an outline in her dress thanks to a custom-ordered size she got that’s wide in the torso but slim in the shoulders so there’s no risk of it falling off. She didn’t even bother packing a bra and panties, knowing that she’s going to have Donovan clinging to her throughout the whole trip and pleasing every inch of her body.

She enters Peach’s castle and is greeted by a semicircle of familiar faces. “Daisy!” Peach squeals in delight. She runs up to Daisy, lifting her dress so she doesn’t trip over it, and wraps her arms around her shoulders in a tight hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Peachy,” she replies, reciprocating the hug.

Peach pulls away from her body after a moment and Daisy looks around. Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and Pauline are all there along with a handful of Toads, Lumas and Shy Guys to represent their kingdoms. The rest of the welcoming party greet her, giving handshakes to the Mario Brothers and hugging the other two women. She has two orgasms during this little exchange simply from the typical exhilarating fear of getting caught multiplied by how many pairs of eyes are on her and how many of those people are her close friends. None of them even have a clue that Daisy has a magically underage boy hidden underneath her dress fucking her ass the entire time they’re talking, and Daisy makes a mental note to reward Donovan later for managing to be so silent and inconspicuous while he’s subjected to the intense pleasure of her ass.

“Well, all of our guests of honor are now here! Let’s go meet everyone else and then we can start the feast!”

They enter the dining hall and are greeted by a table full of food as well as a room full of citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy walks in and freezes, her eyes widening as she takes in just how many people are there. Hundreds of creatures of all shapes and sizes are there clapping and cheering to welcome their arrival. She has another orgasm on the spot from simply walking through the door, every pair of eyes acting like another vibrator on her clit as her thirst for exhibitionism and shota cock grows exponentially with each passing second. Her concentration breaks and she’s forced to clasp a gloved hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, her face flushing a bright pink as her poker face falters.

“Daisy, are you okay?” Peach asks in a concerned tone.

“Yeah...just...it’s been a while since I’ve been surrounded by so many people, y’know?”

She smiles and nods. “I understand.”

They walk over to the reserved table at the front of the room, making them the center of attention for everyone in there. She has another mini orgasm as she realizes this fact and sits down at the chair with a placecard marked _Daisy_ in ornate cursive. She hovers over the chair for a moment, snaking her hand around her body and pushing down on Donovan’s head. He gets the message and shimmies down her legs, kneeling on the floor in front of her chair, his head level with her pussy.

“Excuse me! May I please have everyone’s attention!” Peach calls out, standing up and clinking her glass with a fork.

The room goes silent, and Daisy once again feels three hundred stares burning into her soul as she does the most taboo thing of her life for all to see. Barely able to resist screaming in pleasure, she gently guides Donovan’s head to her pussy and holds him in place, encouraging him to eat her out. Sure enough, he sticks out his tongue and drags it along her slit, licking up all of the copious amounts of feminine fluid on her pussy and inner thighs.

“Thank you all so much for coming! Please give a warm welcome to our guests of honor!”

Out of the corner of her eye and with the last bastion of rational thought she has left, she notices Mario standing up and bowing. Cheers and applause ring out from the crowd and he takes his seat. At that moment, Donovan’s tongue slips into her pussy and immediately starts stimulating her G-spot due to having her pussy memorized in his head like a roadmap. Just having her hand over her mouth isn’t gonna cut it anymore; she has to bite her lip to stifle the resulting moan by momentarily replacing the pleasure with pain.

Through the tears welling up in her eyes, she can see the blurry image of Luigi standing up out of his seat and raising his hands, earning a similar roar of applause from the crowd. It dawns on Daisy that they’re going down the line of people at the table and will eventually get to her. She turns her head to the right. After Luigi is Peach, then Rosalina, then her. She forces Donovan’s head deeper into her pussy, trying to rush her orgasm as the threat of being discovered edges ever closer. Peach curtsies, and Rosalina follows soon after her. The Queen of the Cosmos sits down, and Daisy feels all eyes shift onto her. She stands up and waves, flashing an open mouthed smile. Little does the roaring crowd know that she’s currently in the throes of orgasm and their cheers are drowning out the noise of her girlcum squirting out straight out onto the ground. Bliss doesn’t even begin to describe the pure, heavenly ecstasy washing her body.

She sits down and Pauline replaces her. The tomboyish princess breathes heavily, eyes half lidded and beads of sweat rolling down her face. She slumps back in her chair and holds Donovan’s head back, telling him for the first time that she needs a break.

* * *

Dinner passes uneventfully, for the most part. About halfway through, Daisy felt that telltale itch come back, so she excused herself to the bathroom for a raw quickie. Now, she’s laying in her bed in the spare room assigned to her. She’s passing the time by giving Donovan his “reward” for being so quiet earlier: a handjob and prostate massage combo. However, before she can finish, she hears the distinct sound of high heeled footsteps against the brick hallway floor. “Sorry, sweetie. We’ll finish this later,” she says hurriedly to Donovan before pulling her hands away from him and covering him up with her blanket. It takes all of the willpower she has inside her to resist popping her finger into her mouth and licking the taste of his asshole off of it.

As she expected, the door to her bedroom opens, and in walks Peach, Rosalina and Pauline. They’re all clad in the formal dresses they wore to the dinner while she’s wearing her orange flower-print pajamas, making her feel a little silly despite herself.

“Hey, girls! What’s up?” she asks, trying to pump as much bubbly enthusiasm as she can into her words so they don't get suspicious.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check in and have a little chat, just us girls,” Peach replies. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

The three enter her room and sit down on armchairs scattered around the room. “So how have things been over in Sarasaland?” Pauline starts.

“Pretty good. I-mmf…”

She’s interrupted when Donovan suddenly slips his cock into her pussy without her encouragement or any kind of warning. _Guess that handjob left him feeling blue balled…_ she thinks to herself.

“What’s wrong, Daisy?” Rosalina asks, concerned.

“Nothing, I just...had a hot flash. Pretty common with humans in Sarasaland.”

The three women mostly talk amongst themselves with the occasional nod or short sentence from Daisy summarizing her opinion. Granted, there’s not nearly as many people watching her now than there were in the banquet hall, but these girls are all very good friends of hers and are watching her slight movements very closely. After the exhibitionist overindulgence earlier, Daisy’s at the end of her rope, and she can’t find a way to tell Donovan to cut it out without seeming suspicious. He uses everything available to him, her pussy, her ass, her knee pit, even crawling up to her armpit and fucking that, cumming multiple times inside and outside of all of them.

Their conversation drags on for hours of just small talk, and Daisy’s completely lost count of how many orgasms she’s had since they’ve started. She _thinks_ that Donovan might have stopped, but her mind is so hazy with pleasure that she can barely even tell left from right anymore. Her expression matches that of her feelings of exhaustion as she pushes the boundaries of how many orgasms a human being can have while still holding on to some semblance of sanity. She had another one just now even though she’s pretty sure that Donovan isn’t even having sex with her anymore, opening up the possibility that she’s now having handsfree orgasms unconsciously.

“Well, it looks like you’re getting pretty tired, Daisy, so I think we oughta leave you for now,” Peach finally says after four hours of one sided conversation.

“Yeah...Good night, girls…” she says groggily, her eyes falling shut.

Peach, Rosalina and Pauline say their good nights and leave them alone. Daisy blinks, regaining a few ounces of consciousness, and pulls the covers off of her body. She sees just what Donovan was busy doing that entire time. Her thighs, knees, belly, and breasts, as well as the inside of her blanket, are all stained with white streaks of his prepubescent cum. Semen oozing out of her pussy and ass gathers in a pool in between her legs, filling the entire room with the heat of hiss underripe cum. Donovan himself is sleeping soundly, his lips wrapped around her nipple and his flaccid cock dripping out the last remainders of cum inside of his exhausted balls. She smiles and plants a kiss on top of his head. She drags a finger across her thighs, covering it in his cum and popping it in her mouth. A small part of her wants to keep fucking until the sun comes up, but she knows that she’s simply too exhausted to do anything else, and decides to let the familiar taste of his cum be the last thing on her min before she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
